


Ilusões de uma Promessa

by JunoAlBoo



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: #Ansiedade, #Príncipe Viktor Nikiforov, #Viktor Possessivo, Acasalamento, Alpha Victor Nikiforov, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Angustia pesada, Anxiety, Blow Jobs, Character's Name Spelled as Viktor, Claiming, Culpabilização da vítima, Dark Victor Nikiforov, Dark!Viktor, Emotional Manipulation, Estupro, Explicit Sexual Content, Forced Bonding, Forced Relationship, Heavy Angst, King Victor Nikiforov, M/M, Manipulação Emocional, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Katsuki Yuuri, Omega Verse, Pensamentos suicidas, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Victor Nikiforov, Prince Victor Nikiforov, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Relação Forçada, Rimming, Suicidal Thoughts, Traduções, Victim Blaming, alfa/beta/omega, dark!victor, sexo anal, universo alternativo
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-12
Updated: 2017-08-12
Packaged: 2018-12-14 07:54:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11778711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JunoAlBoo/pseuds/JunoAlBoo
Summary: Eles fizeram promessas um ao outro quando crianças, segurando as mãos enquanto estavam de pé no meio do lago congelado próximo ao palácio. Durante a noite de um ataque devastador que resultou em morte, tristeza e a separação deles, Yuuri foi arrancado dos braços de Viktor num mar de vermelho.O conto de fadas de uma vida que tiveram se tornou nada além de uma memória desbotada, levada embora pela história distorcida de seu reencontro em um futuro onde tampouco eles são quem costumavam ser.--"Deveria ser um final feliz para vocês dois. Mas é um mundo de merda e esta não é a sua realidade. Não aconteceu assim.”





	Ilusões de uma Promessa

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Illusions of a Promise](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10795104) by [Anonymous1313](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anonymous1313/pseuds/Anonymous1313). 



> **[TRADUÇÃO AUTORIZADA]**  
>  Entãooo basicamente, esta é minha primeira vez escrevendo algo, então, por favor, peguem leve comigo! YOI tomou conta da minha vida e essa ideia tem rondado minha cabeça por um tempo. Omegaverse e dark!Victor são minha droga, mas ler essas fics sempre me dá a necessidade de me cercar em todo fluffy que existe sobre Victuuri logo depois.  
>  Essa história é ambientada em outra dimensão, em um universo muito distante, onde Viktor era um príncipe e Yuuri o filho de um alto nobre quando eles se conheceram quando criancinhas.  
>  Eu sinto muito mesmo, isso ficará bastante sombrio, por favor, leiam as tags. Esta fic, de nenhuma maneira, glorifica o estupro. Vocês viram as tags, por favor, prestem atenção, e se vocês se sentem desconfortáveis com esses tipos de coisas, então, de maneira alguma leiam.
> 
>  **Notas da Tradutora:**  
>  Meu fraco por dark!Viktor segue firme e forte. Illusions é uma das fics que achei graças à essa tag, e me fascinou o suficiente para eu pedir à autora permissão para traduzi-la.  
>  O diferencial dessa historia, a meu ver, é que o Viktor era normal e ficou fodido mentalmente por conta do Yuuri. Em alguns momentos do passado, ele aparece fofo e legal como no anime. Então não é 100% sofrimento e até pra ter empatia por ele _em alguns momentos_ , mas é claro que isso não anula _absolutamente nada_ de ruim que ele fez/faz/irá fazer.  
>  Dito isso, apreciem essa tradução, e lembrem-se que as tags indicam EXATAMENTE o que vocês verão na historia.
> 
> AVISO DE GATILHO: Estupro/Falta de consentimento

Yuuri estava deitado de lado, o corpo virado de frente para a porta com as cobertas cobrindo apenas seus quadris. Os longos cílios lançavam sombras nas bochechas macias que não eram mais tão arredondadas quanto Viktor lembrava. O luar iluminava o rosto do homem mais novo - lindo, tão lindo - e Viktor nunca poderia confundir aquele rosto com o de mais alguém, nunca confundiria aquelas bochechas, aqueles lábios com os de outro.

Viktor não podia respirar.

Yuuri estava vivo. _Yuuri estava vivo_. Yuuri estava vivo e ainda… ele estava aqui. Por que ele estava aqui? Aqui e não no palácio? Por que nessa cama pequena, no território de outro, e não deitado nos lençóis de Viktor? Como ele pode estar vivo e não retornar aos braços de Viktor? Os pensamentos atormentavam o platinado enquanto ele estava parado ali, imóvel, seus olhos vidrados na figura absorta de seu companheiro – porque era isso que Yuuri foi, é e sempre será, seu, seu, **_seu_ ** -

O aperto de Viktor na maçaneta da porta se tornou mais forte e, de uma só vez, ele pôde sentir o mundo ao seu redor ficar mudo conforme sua visão focava no modo como o peito de Yuuri subia e descia, em um gentil e constante ritmo. Angústia e tristeza o atingiram repentinamente, seus joelhos quase cedendo enquanto as memórias da última vez que ele segurou o ômega cintilavam em sua mente.

_“Não, não! Não feche seus olhos! Olhe para mim, Yuuri, olhe para mim!”_

Yuuri sempre foi tão caloroso, sempre a única constante em sua vida, para quem ele sabia que poderia correr quando tudo se tornasse demais para suportar. Yuuri tinha sido sempre o único a apoiá-lo, seus braços sempre abertos para Viktor. Seu sorriso, sua voz e seus olhos sempre foram tão calorosos, assim como seu abraço. Viktor lembrou, com a respiração falha, como aquele abraço tinha sido tão apertado, tão quente, na noite em que os pais de Viktor morreram.

Quando Viktor perdeu Yuuri, tudo ficou tão frio.

_“Por favor… por favor, não se vá. Yuuri, eu não posso-sem você eu não posso-”_

Viktor nunca poderia esquecer o sangue que se infiltrou em suas roupas e manchou o chão frio e suas mãos. Ele nunca esqueceria o choro dos outros ao seu redor enquanto observavam o desenrolar da cena, tão impotentes quanto ele em evitar que o menino mais novo morresse em seus braços. Viktor sempre amara os olhos de Yuuri, tão castanhos e brilhantes, cobertos de tanto calor. Ele nunca poderia esquecer o amor naqueles olhos, assim como nunca poderia esquecer a maneira como eles escureceram naquela noite em que Yuuri foi arrancado dele.

_“Não, não… por favor, por favor… você prometeu ficar ao meu lado, você prometeu! Não vá, Yuuri, por favor… por favor, não me deixe-”_

Devagar, a raiva ardente apoderou-se dele enquanto o ômega continuava a dormir. Por que Yuuri não voltou para ele? Como ele pôde não voltar para Viktor, depois de tudo que eles passaram? O quão insignificante ele era para o homem mais novo? A mão de Viktor tremia enquanto ele continuava a apertar a maçaneta. Respirando profundamente, entrou completamente no quarto pequeno, fechando silenciosamente a porta atrás de si e trancando-a.

Caminhou até a cama, sentindo-se dormente enquanto encarava o rosto de Yuuri, o menino ainda tão inconsciente da presença do alfa. A fúria penetrou dentro de si, quase o sufocando ao lembrar as dores de seu sofrimento. No entanto, aqui estava o único responsável por sua perturbação, dormindo tão pacífico, como se Viktor não importasse.

O alfa estendeu uma mão trêmula, querendo agarrar as madeixas escuras do ômega e acordá-lo para exigir respostas. Em vez disso, as costas dos dedos acariciaram as bochechas macias, afastando o cabelo negro da testa. Viktor, como esperado, não pôde sentir o aroma de Yuuri, o ômega sempre tão convicto em usar bloqueadores de aroma desde que cresceu. Mas Viktor sabia que o aroma tinha tudo a ver com Yuuri: quente, caseiro e seu.

Ele se ajoelhou, os olhos azuis absorvendo tudo o que perdeu nos últimos quatro anos. Yuuri deixara seu cabelo crescer um pouco mais, suas bochechas um pouco mais proeminentes revelando um rosto que, Viktor sabia, se tornaria ainda mais devastadoramente bonito nos anos que viriam. Mais alto e um pouco mais tonificado, Viktor notou, mas ainda muito menor que ele. O alfa deixou seus dedos deslizarem pelas bochechas mais uma vez antes de suavemente acariciar os lábios rosados com o polegar.

Eles já deveriam até ter se casado.

Um rosnado irrompeu de Viktor e ele imediatamente percebeu seu erro quando Yuuri inspirou de repente. Viktor prendeu a própria respiração quando o rosto do ômega se enrugou e suas pálpebras tremularam. Devagar, os orbes castanhos se abriram, sonolentos. Viktor observou Yuuri piscar, os olhos finalmente se trancando com os dele e os focando. O ômega soltou um arfar chocado e se moveu repentinamente, afastando-se de Viktor e agarrando os lençóis ao mesmo tempo em que suas costas atingiram a parede.

Passaram-se vários instantes enquanto os dois se encaravam antes de Viktor se levantar lentamente, os olhos nunca deixando os do outro homem. O alfa inclinou a cabeça, as mechas prateadas lançando uma sombra por todo o seu rosto.

“… por quê?” Ele sussurrou. Observou Yuuri estremecer visivelmente, os olhos castanhos arregalados. O ômega afundou-se ainda mais na parede, ainda na cama e embrulhado nos lençóis.

“Eu-… C-Como você-,” Yuuri respirou tremulamente, “Como você me encontrou?”

Viktor rosnou enquanto avançava, agarrando o ômega pelos ombros e jogando-o de costas na cama pequena.

“V-Viktor!”

“Por quê?!”

“Eu- Viktor, m-me solta!” Yuuri começou a se debater, segurou o pulso de Viktor e tentou afastá-lo. O alfa soltou um rugido baixo, seus olhos azuis brilhando perigosamente, Yuuri congelou.

“Diga-me. Eu mereço pelo menos isso de você.“

Os olhos do homem mais jovem se tornaram cristalinos e ele desviou o olhar, involuntariamente expondo seu pescoço para o homem acima dele. Viktor deu outro rugido e Yuuri mordeu o lábio, olhando para a parede.

“Foi… foi para o melhor. Depois de tudo que aconteceu… foi para o melhor.”

“Fingir morrer em meus braços foi para o melhor? Deixando-me sozinho embebido em seu sangue enquanto eu chorava por você foi para o mel-“

“Eu não fingi morrer!” O ômega rebateu, agora olhando para ele, franzindo o rosto repentinamente como se estivesse tentando não chorar. Yuuri não tinha o direito de ser o único machucado nisso. “Eu não… Eu não lembro muito do que aconteceu aquela noite. Apenas- que doía e-e estava frio.”

 _‘Frio. Exatamente como você parecia em meus braços. Você morreu por mim. ’_ Viktor pensou. Ele esperou pelo ômega continuar, seu aperto nos ombros do garoto ligeiramente afrouxando.

“Quando eu acordei, você não estava lá e eu… foi-me dada uma escolha.”

“… uma escolha.” Os olhos de Yuuri se tornaram distantes.

“Nós éramos crianças quando fizemos aquelas promessas, Viktor, o que nós sabíamos? Você não- você não me deve nada. Voltar… Voltar significava que você se prenderia a mim. O que eu poderia te oferecer, Viktor?”

Viktor encarou Yuuri, imóvel, seus lábios levemente entreabertos. O silêncio preencheu o quarto enquanto o alfa processava as palavras.

“Você acha que eu não queria estar com você?” Viktor finalmente sussurrou. “Como você pôde pensar...” ele respirou, debruçando-se até suas testas se tocarem, a ira mais uma vez crescendo dentro dele. “… Eu nunca poderia querer outro alguém. Nunca. Eu te prometi tanto isso, não foi?”

O lábio inferior de Yuuri tremia enquanto ele balançava a cabeça. “Nós éramos crianças, apenas crianças. Você não tem obrigação com uma promessa que fez quando criança. Eles estavam certos, casar com outra pessoa seria–”

Viktor silenciou o ômega com seus lábios. Como ele ousa? Como ele ousa pensar que Viktor queria estar com outra pessoa? Ele não tinha enchido Yuuri com sua afeição, lhe dado presentes, segurado e beijado sua mão? Desde que eles se conheceram quando crianças há 15 anos, quando Viktor tinha sete anos e Yuuri apenas quatro, o ômega tinha sido o centro de seu mundo. Viktor garantiu que todos, especialmente Yuuri, soubessem disso. Como Yuuri poderia pensar o contrário?

Yuuri chorou baixinho debaixo dele, empurrando seus ombros para o afastar enquanto virava a cabeça, arrancando seus lábios dos do outro homem. Ele e Yuuri nem haviam tido seu primeiro beijo antes de serem separados.

“Viktor! Me solte!” O platinado agarrou os pulsos do ômega com uma mão, empurrando-os acima de sua cabeça enquanto agarrava a mandíbula do mais jovem, obrigando-o a beija-lo novamente, mais forte dessa vez, sem soltar enquanto a outra mão passeava por baixo da camisa que Yuuri vestia. Yuuri soltou um ofego engasgado quando a camisa foi levantada, a língua de Viktor se enfiou dentro de sua boca, o beijo dolorido e dominante.

O alfa eventualmente se afastou, encarando o corpo embaixo dele com olhos nublados por causa da excitação crescente. Yuuri encarou de volta, olhos arregalados mostrando apenas um pouco de medo. Ótimo. Ele tirou a camisa de Yuuri, o menino permanecendo paralisado com o que se sucedia, seguido de suas próprias roupas. Ele começou uma lenta trilha de beijos molhados descendo pelo pescoço do ômega.

_‘Você acha que eu poderia querer alguma vez fazer isso com mais alguém? Sempre foi você que eu vejo embaixo de mim, exatamente assim, usando minha marca, se contorcendo, gemendo, implorando por mim. Como você pôde me deixar assim, como você pôde-’_

Yuuri tentou enroscar seu corpo mais uma vez, os braços empurrando o peito de Viktor e o alfa chegou ao limite. Viktor rosnou, feromônios permeando o ar e forçando o menino a se submeter. Yuuri choramingou, entendendo o objetivo disso.

“V-Viktor, não. Por favor, não. A-assim não.”

“Quieto, Любимый¹,” Viktor sussurrou, “Você não irá mais me recusar. Mas eu concordo, não aqui. Em casa então, assim como deveria ser. Mas por enquanto...”

Viktor o beijou mais uma vez antes de virá-lo de frente, beijou, lambeu e marcou seus ombros antes de fixar os dentes na nuca do ômega. Yuuri começou a tremer com o alerta claro, seu corpo o traindo e começando a se submeter completamente ao alfa acima.

 _‘Assim não, assim não, eu amo você, por favor, não faça isso para mim-’_ , Yuuri arfou enquanto uma mão viajava por baixo do short frouxo que ele usava como pijama, a outra mão acariciando seus mamilos. O aroma do alfa excitado estava pesado agora, deixando sua mente nebulosa.

“Par-!” O moreno soltou um grito quando fortes mãos agarraram seu pênis, deslizando para provocar a cabeça antes de descerem lentamente, repetindo o movimento várias vezes. Viktor soltou um barulho satisfeito quando Yuuri começou a ficar duro. Ele lambeu um rastro descendo pelo pescoço do ômega, os gritos suaves do homem mais novo preenchendo o quarto.

O short foi descartado e o alfa pôde sentir sua própria excitação latejar quando o homem mais novo ficou completamente nu embaixo dele. _‘Lindo, sempre tão lindo.’_

Sua mão livre agarrou a nuca do ômega, apertando levemente em advertência quando  sentiu que Yuuri estava tenso mais uma vez. Sua outra mão continuou a acariciar o pênis de Yuuri até estar totalmente duro e escorrendo o pré-gozo, o homem mais jovem estava mordendo a própria mão para conter qualquer barulho.

Os lábios e língua do alfa deslocaram-se mais para baixo, deixando beijos molhados e marcas vermelhas antes de parar exatamente na base da coluna do ômega. Viktor se endireitou, bebendo da visão de Yuuri enquanto sua fera interior ronronava. Ele agarrou uma das bochechas das nádegas rechonchudas, apertando e beliscando antes de afastá-la para o lado.

“V-Viktor!” Yuuri gritou, avançando para se afastar. A mão de Viktor deixou seu pênis, movendo-se imediatamente para agarrar firmemente seus quadris com um grunhido baixo. Yuuri não irá recusá-lo.

Uma mão percorreu todo o peito de Yuuri, parando brevemente na cicatriz imperceptível que ele tracejou antes de voltar a se mover e se fixar nas madeixas escuras. Ele se debruçou, deixando seus rosnados de advertência vibrarem contra as costas do ômega.

“Por favor, por favor, n-não.”

“Sshh…”

Viktor traçou beijos por suas costas mais uma vez enquanto Yuuri continuava a chorar, o medo e os instintos de se submeter fortes demais para resistir. O alfa espalhou as nádegas fartas, um polegar tracejando o orifício enrugado enquanto ele se debruçava, lentamente correndo a língua por toda a entrada contraída. Sua mão começou a masturbar o pênis do homem mais novo novamente enquanto Yuuri soltou um soluço abafado, tentando lutar contra a maneira como seu corpo respondia.

Viktor continuou a lamber seu orifício, barulhos molhados e obscenos preenchendo o quarto enquanto Viktor afogava-se no aroma de Yuuri, lambendo o lugar onde Yuuri nunca poderia se esconder. Empurrou a ponta da língua para dentro, o prazer e felicidade correndo por ele diante do puro gosto de Yuuri. Viktor se afastou, saliva e lubrificante natural escorrendo de seus lábios, um dedo traçando a entrada agora ligeiramente inchada.

“Agora relaxe, se abra para mim,”  sussurrou para a forma trêmula sob ele.

Ele penetrou um dedo até a primeira junta, sua outra mão ainda acariciando o homem mais jovem que deu um grito abafado. Apertado, tão apertado. Porra, apenas imaginar este quente interior aveludado em torno de seu pênis o fez se sentir prestes a gozar. Viktor ofegou, lentamente empurrando o resto de seu dedo e observando o corpo de Yuuri ceder. Ele deslizou para fora vagarosamente, parando quando as paredes de veludo se torceram convidativamente, antes de voltar a entrar.

Ele continuou a dedar o ômega, seu aperto no pênis de Yuuri aumentando enquanto ele ajustava seu ritmo. Outro dedo começou a pressionar a entrada.

“N-não! Pare! Viktor, eu não posso!” A voz de Yuuri falhou, terminando em um soluço quando as mãos do homem mais velho aceleraram, o prazer forçado unido com a leve dor percorrendo Yuuri e agitando algo bem no fundo. Ele apertou os dedos de Viktor, o calor circulando por seu ventre. Dentro, fora, dentro, fora, de novo e de novo.

“Relaxe, Любимый, relaxe. Goze pra mim.”

Os dedos de Viktor se curvaram ligeiramente dentro dele e com um choro estrangulado, Yuuri gozou, o sêmen jorrando de seu pênis e em cima da mão de Viktor que ainda estava o masturbando. O ômega choramingou quando ficou super estimulado e eventualmente, o alfa cedeu, libertando Yuuri e removendo seus dedos.

Yuuri ofegou, tremulante e aturdido. Viktor se deleitou com a visão, respirando pesadamente enquanto se debruçava para mordiscar a nuca do rapaz mais novo. Ele agarrou seu próprio membro, tão duro e inchado, lubrificando-o com o sêmen de Yuuri. Ele sibilou com o prazer escaldante quando começou a se acariciar e esfregou a cabeça inchada contra a entrada de Yuuri, provocando, antes de colocar a glande contra o orifício ligeiramente afrouxado. Ele grunhiu, imediatamente se masturbando mais rápido, já tão próximo do ápice mesmo sem ter se tocado desde que começaram.

Viktor ofegou pesadamente, incapaz de se segurar por mais tempo. Com um gemido gutural, ele estava gozando, avançando ligeiramente apenas para a ponta do pênis adentrar o interior quente de Yuuri, pintando as apertadas paredes com sua libertação. Yuuri choramingou embaixo dele, ainda tremendo.

O choque de seus orgasmos eventualmente desapareceu e Viktor se afastou, limpando suas mãos numa camisa descartada antes de virar Yuuri de costas para a cama. Ele beijou a testa do ômega suavemente enquanto Yuuri encarava o teto com lágrimas escorrendo por suas bochechas, os olhos desfocados e distantes. Viktor enxugou as lágrimas, beijando gentilmente os lábios de Yuuri.

Ele manobrou os dois para que Yuuri se deitasse em seu peito, acomodando-os na pequena cama antes de jogar as finas cobertas sobre seus corpos. Afagou as madeixas escuras, seus olhos azuis se fechando em satisfação.

“Descanse, Yuuri. Amanhã, nós vamos para casa.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Notas da Tradutora:**  
>  Любимый¹ = amor/amado


End file.
